


Sweet Surprises

by eleni459 (quietcuriosity)



Series: Turbulence and Tranquility: 30 Kisses for Anemone and Dominic [7]
Category: Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: 30_kisses, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-27
Updated: 2008-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/eleni459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has always been willing to go out of his way to make her happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 30_kisses. The prompt: "#18 - 'Say Ah...'".
> 
> Assumes manga canon knowledge, particularly of chapter 17.

It wasn’t right to sneak around like he was. Dominic knew it; he just didn’t care. They had been guarding her more closely. Someone must have told on them. He had noticed they he was suddenly assigned more duties than before. It was more than he had expected them to give him at that age. But if it kept him out of her hair, it was supposedly all worth it.

But he had something to give her. He had searched through dozens of books and practiced for at least two weeks. He had hoped that it turned out all right. But only she would know for sure.

So he crept down the hallway, ducking into abandoned corridors at the slightest of sounds. He carefully held his fox to his chest. He couldn’t chance dropping now. He patiently watched her door, waiting for the guard to duck around the opposite corner. He knew that the guard would be taking a break and that it would take at least a minute for the next one to appear. It was just enough time for him to make his move. As the guard drifted to the side, Dominic bolted from his hiding place, swiped the keycard through the reader, and slipped inside.

When it came to Anemone, he knew to expect the unexpected. But when he heard her voice sing out “Hello Dominic”, he jumped. He looked over to see her twirling on the other side of the room. Her bare toes deftly rose and fell, letting her glide with little difficulty to him. “I didn’t expect to see you here,” she said in a sing-song cadence. “The Doctor said you weren’t coming back.”

“I didn’t expect to see you up and about,” said Dominic.

“Oh, I’m fine now. All the surgeries were a ‘complete success’ and they want me to move around as much as possible…just not outside my room.” Her eyes shifted down toward the box and instantly widened. “I see you have a present. More flowers…because the Doctor did not like the flowers. I liked them but he said they were ‘of the outside world’ and were no good for me, whatever that meant.”

“No, it’s something completely different.” Dominic pointed toward the corner table and the two of them scampered toward it. Carefully, he placed the box on the table. He let it sit awhile and watched as Anemone seemed to vibrate in anticipation. It was something of a surprise for him to see. She had always seemed aloof before. What was different? But he couldn’t ponder it for too long. At just the right moment, he untied the bow. As the ribbons fell, the sides of the box toppled outward to reveal a small round cake on a white plate.

“Hmmmm…what is it?” she asked.

Dominic retried a fork from his pocket. “I think you should find out for yourself.”

She took the utensils with a smile. She looked the cake over once more, seemingly looking for the right place to take the first bite. She finally picked a side, slid in the fork, and took her bite. Her eyes closed softly as she let out a tiny moan. “Mmmm…chocolate.” When she looked back at the plate, her face seemed to delight at the trickle of chocolate that had poured out of the hole. “With liquid chocolate as well! It’s lovely.”

“I…I hoped that you would like it,” he said, sheepishly.

“Did you make it?”

“Kind of.”

“I bet it must have been hard to make something so delicious all by yourself.”

“Well, kind of. But it was all worth it!”

“I’ll say!” Anemone reached down to take another bite but suddenly paused. She looked up at Dominic and asked, “Have you had any?”

“I had to eat some to find out if they were up to your standards.”

“But not this one?”

“Of course not.”

“Ah.” She sank the fork into the soft cake and held the bite out to him. “Say ah…”

“I couldn’t…it’s your present,” he insisted.

“No. Say ah. I want to share and…well…I always wanted to say this to someone,” she said. “I’m the doctor and you’ll do what I say.”

In the end, he couldn’t resist. Dominic let her feed him the bite. The light yet sticky texture began to melt in his mouth. He found it to be a bit too sweet. But he could tell that she loved it just the way it was from the way she seemed to relish each bite. “So you’re really happy with it?”

“Absolutely!”

It was at that moment that he noticed the chocolate smudge on her cheek. “You have something on your face,” he said shyly.

“Hmm…where?”

Dominic reached out and wiped the smudge away with his thumb. She let out a slight gasp and blushed. Though young, he realized that he had never seen anything so charming in his life. Before he could stop himself, he pushed the cake plate to the side, leaned across the table, and kissed her on the cheek.

He didn’t quite know how long he had been at it before he heard her whisper his name. “What is it?” She pointed toward the door. Dominic twisted around to see the horrified face of the Doctor.

“I guess the party’s over now,” said Anemone.

* * *

 

“You can’t go near her for the next month. Is that clear?”

“Yes sir,” said Dominic.

His superior just stared at him for a few long moments. Dominic did his best not to squirm under the pressure. He had apparently been in the wrong, but he wasn’t going to act like a child. His superior finally sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know what to do with you. Why do you want to spend so much time around it?”

That word was the only thing that made Dominic cringe.

* * *

 

“You must not accept anything from him anymore. Do you here me?”

“Yes,” sulked Anemone.

“Good.” The Doctor turned to leave, saying, “You are a precious thing. You cannot be contaminated by the filth of the outside world.”

Anemone didn’t respond. She watched him leave before tossing herself on to her bed. Carefully, he traced the outline of his kiss, rubbing a red circle onto her cheek in the process.


End file.
